The Dark Side of the Moon
by xSnap.Crackle.Popx
Summary: Song Fiction to Kyrptonite. Robin reflects on the events of THE END. RxR. Oneshot.


**The Dark side of the moon...My First Song Fiction ever!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Three Doors Down even though my dad knows the lead singers mom...:( ), or Teen Titans. **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_I took a walk around the world to ease my troubled mind _

_I left my body laying somewhere in the sands of time _

_I watched the world float to the dark side of the moon_

_I feel there's nothing I can do, yeah._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_: Flashback:_

_"The gem was born of evil's fire. The gem shall be his portal. He comes to claim. He comes to sire. The end of all things mortal."_

_I felt so useless standing there, watching you give into your father. I wished I could run and and interfere and save you, but I couldn't due to the shield you built. I could only watch with sad eyes as the evil red energy emblazed your body, marking you gone from our protection._

_"No!" I scream, banging on the shield as a pathetic attempt to knock it down. _

_Not being able to do anything for you, I tried to take my mind away from the great hurt I was feeling and comfort that sobbing Starfire. I watched you raise into the air, so helpless as the whitish light enveloped you and you opened your hand to drop the only thing that was giving you comfort: Beast Boy's lucky penny. I watched it fall and clink to the floor and looked back up just in time to see the blazing hell take you in completely. You are gone from me now, leaving me alone with the heartbroken team. _

_:End Flashback:_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_I watched the world float to the dark side of the moon _

_After all I knew it had to be something to do with you _

_I really don't mind what happens now and then _

_As long as you'll be my friend at the end _

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Robin?" I felt somebody nudge me in the ribs and I opened my eyes to see you looking down at me.

No emotions could be seen of your face, so typical of you. I tried to make sense of what was going on at eventually came to the conclusion I was having a nightmare of the events your father put you through.

"Are you okay?"

I nodded, sitting up. Now I could hear the worry on your voice and I could feel my heart soar. After your father was killed you could control your powers better, and show more emotions, although you rarely did. It touched me that you cared about me.

"Yeah, just a dream."

You pushed a strand of hair behind your ear and sat down on the couch next to me. Your eyes regarded me with curious contemplation, trying to decide if I was telling the truth or not. Finally you sighed, believing my story, but you weren't finished with me yet.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

I shook my head, "Naw, it wasn't anything important."

You reached out and put your hand on my shoulder, showing affection you only showed for me, "If it was enough to make you sweat like you ran a marathon, it's important."

You weren't going to give up until I told you what was wrong. We both knew that you could just enter my mind and find out what happened without all the hassle, but you wouldn't invade my privacy like that.

"It was about that time Trigon tried to take over the world,"

"Go on."

"Promise you won't think I'm crazy?"

"I promise, Robin. Just tell me."

I gave into your pressuring and proceeded to tell you about my nightmare. All the while you just listened with understanding

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

_If I go crazy then will you still call me Superman _

_If I'm alive and well, will you be there holding my hand_

_I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman might _

_Kryptonite _

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When I finished you looked touched, and I didn't understand why, "I never knew you cared so much."

Now it was my turn to look touched or rather confused, "What makes you think I wouldn't care?"

"I haven't exactly been the best friend to you," I can see tears in your eyes and for the first time in my life I fear you are going to cry, but you hold strong, "I let you down so many times, while you were always there for me."

"Raven," I try to think of the words I want to say. "You're the best friend I could ever ask for. Sure, you've had your hard spots, and so have I."

"Yeah, but..."

I shake my head, cutting you of, "No. Don't believe for a second that I wouldn't care about you."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_You called me strong, you called me weak, but still your secrets I will keep _

_You took for granted all the times I never let you down _

_You stumbled in and bumped your head; If not for me then you would be dead _

_I picked you up and put you back on solid ground _

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

You embrace me gently, showing your gratitude and love for me. Your hug says the words I yearn to hear from you, but I fear you will never say. I shouldn't be the one criticizing you though, for I am to much of a coward to say them myself.

"Thanks, Robin," You say as you stand "I'm sorry for ever betraying you," you walk away silently, leaving me to think.

We've come a long way since the day I first met you, quiet and scared by your insecurities. You think you've betrayed me, but I feel I am the one who's betrayed you. I joined forces with Slade, and tried to attack you. I couldn't help you when you needed my help the most. And I can't protect you from the world, because that would just make you angry. Don't ever think you betrayed me Raven, because most likely, it is I who has betrayed you, yet you've been my friend through it all.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_If I go crazy then will you still call me Superman_

_If I'm alive and well, Will you be there holding my hand _

_I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman might _

_Kryptonite _

_Yeah! _

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

_If I go crazy then will you still call me Superman _

_If I'm alive and well, will you be there Holding my hand _

_I'll keep you by my side _

_With my superhuman might_

_Kryptonite _

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Since most of you who read my story _Forbidden Love_ wanted me to write more RobxRae, and since none of my other reviewers were mad at me, I decided to write another. This is my first song fiction, so I hope it turned out good.

-Rina-

P.S.-Visit the websites (forums), in my profile. I'm trying to help them out. I'm probally either Kitty or Ember on them, so give me a PM.


End file.
